


From the journal of Elrond Peredhel

by elrondhalfelven



Series: Elrond’s journal [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elrond has had enough, Fluff, Humor, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrondhalfelven/pseuds/elrondhalfelven
Summary: Elrond is Half-Elven, descended from the Ainur, the Vanyar, the Noldor and The Teleri, but also in part from the Edain. Sometimes this is more of an annoyance than it is a blessing.
Series: Elrond’s journal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	From the journal of Elrond Peredhel

From the journal of Elrond Half-Elven, Herald of the High King;

_I am of the belief that those amongst men and elves who originally joined together to create the Peredhil such as myself were utterly selfish in doing so._

_Oh, it is not so self-deprecating as all that; truly, I am myself very grateful to be alive. What I am not appreciative of, however, is impertinent elves by the likes of the High King and other such nuisances that I have since my birth encountered, who fail to recognise that there is an established difference between the Eldar and the Edain and all those who fall in between, other than their fate in regards to mortality._

_It began a few weeks ago, when his majesty persuaded me to join him for a stroll around his Royal Gardens. Undoubtedly, the true purpose of this walk was not to engage in any interesting conversation, but rather so that he could flaunt the commendable appearance of his recently award-winning oak tree (as though he actually grew it himself and did not force the task upon some lowly gardener), yet still out of politeness I accepted his invitation. Now, it just so happened that Lindon had received during the night a heavy showering of rain. I am sure that this was very pleasing indeed for the growth of the King’s oak tree, however it proved not to be such a fine thing for me._

_I had long ago learned that I should not be ashamed of my tendency to sink into the mud ever so slightly as the Edain do when they encounter such weather conditions, but the King seemed to be utterly bewildered with this ‘discovery’ as he put it. I mentioned that I have been told I should not be ashamed of this tendency in the presence of elves; at least I am only around thirty percent Edain after all- I imagine there have been other Peredhil of weightier such odds who have suffered worse consequences of their ancestry than myself. Yet to know you should do something is a completely different matter to the actual putting it into practice, and so I confess that I may have felt slightly humiliated when the King began his exclamations of confusion in front of his subjects- who were, as one might expect, also enjoying a meander this morning, likely not expecting to be startled out of their pleasantries by their almost despairing King._

_As soon as the King realised that I was not actually “stuck” and was perfectly capable of “finding my way out” of the mud, his panic somewhat lessened, only to return upon realising that my shoes had become filthy with soil. Eventually, I managed to distract him by appealing to his pride with compliments on the splendour of his flower garden, but I did not forget my embarrassment until I had returned to my chambers and bathed for a considerably long amount of time._

_I fervently hope that such an occurrence does not happen again; though I know well enough by now to expect that it will._

_Elrond_.


End file.
